Polaris
Biography Mutant Manifestation Lorna Dane was born a Mutant, the result of an affair between her mother Suzanna Dane and Magneto. Her mother's husband Arnold Dane later learned of this affair, and while the Dane's were flying in their personal plane. Arnold confronted his wife about the affair with Lorna close by listening in on the conversation. An argument soon erupted, upsetting young Lorna who cried out to make her parents stop in desperation. In this time of emotional stress, her mutation began to manifest. Her unique powers came in the form of immense magnetic manipulation, which caused a magnetic pulse that destroyed the interior and exterior of the plane. This burst of magnetic energy would cause the plane to plummet to the ground, killing everyone on board except Lorna. Soon after realizing she was the only survivor, her hair began to turn green as another result of her mutation. Suppressing Memories In the aftermath of Lorna's survival, she was found by Magneto who did not know at the time that they were related to one another. Instead found her having been drawn to the location by her magnetic pulse, which felt similar to his own. Erik deciding that the girl was too young to join his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, use her wide array of powers, or endure the life he could offer her, he had his associate Emma Frost use her powers of telepathy to re-write Lorna's memories of that day so that she would not remember herself as the cause of her parents deaths. Lorna was raised by Arnold's sister and her husband, and grew up with the idea that they were her real parents until she was informed of the truth when she was almost twenty years old. Lorna's foster parents had feared it would cause her extreme stress and trauma if they told her before. First Round of the X-Men While the X-Mansion had begun its first few years of functioning as a school for Mutants, Lorna was one of the most powerful students to walk through Professor X's doors. After Xavier used the newly built Cerebro to locate Lorna, he was curious about how similar her powers were to his former teammate Magneto, and sought to teach her to use her powers properly so that she would not become like him. At Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Charles did indeed teach Lorna to control her powers, which was impressive considering she did it in shorter time than most other Mutants. While at the X-Mansion, Lorna meet Alex Summers, whom developed a crush on Lorna and began to flirt with her. In time she too developed feelings for Alex and the two started dating one another. When Alex was drafted into the Vietnam War, Lorna waited for him to return which he did thanks to the assistance of Mystique. In the ten years following the events of the Sentinels prevented rise against the Mutants, Lorna and = Category:Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutants Category:Lehnsherr Family Category:Maximoff Family Category:Students Category:Terrorists